Please Remember me
by dibs4ever
Summary: Dick and Barbara are happy, things couldn't be better. Batgirl and Robin are finally getting some independence, the team is doing great and they have finally admitted their feelings for each other and are in love. Life seems to be going their way. Until Barbara is in an accident forgetting all their wonderful memories together. How will Dick handle this?
1. Chapter 1

**Please follow and review letting me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Batgirl and Robin sat perched on a building in Gotham. At 16 years old Batman was finally giving them a little freedom and allowing them to patrol parts of the city on their own.

"There's no action going on tonight. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Barbara said turning to Robin then looking back down at the city

Robin grinned "I know one way we could kill some time" he said leaning forward and nuzzling her neck

She let out a small giggle and pushed him away "Robin stop I'm not in the mood"

Taking it as a challenge in one quick motion he pinned her down and hovered over her. "Are you in the mood now?" he said leaning down and kissing her lips she kissed him back. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue across his bottom lip. Dick smiled he loved it when she took control, but suddenly she pulled away.

"Robin, we shouldn't do this. Were supposed to be on patrol" she whispered worried the residents of the apartment building who's roof they were currently on may hear them

He looked down at her and pressed their foreheads together "Call me by my real name" he whispered kissing her cheek

She shook her head "No names on the field. That's the first thing I was taught and if memory serves me right you're the one who taught me that golden boy" she said running her fingers through his hair as he planted kisses on her neck

"Golden Boy? Oh, Batgirl I'm only a bad boy for you" he moved his head and kissed her lips biting her bottom lip for a second "Are you only a bad girl for me?" he whispered

Barbara couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him back to her lips

"Robin do you guys have any action?" Batman's voice came over Robins communicator

Robin groaned and got up "Negative"

"Alright I'm on the west side, there's a couple robberies and a mugging going on around me why don't you both assist" he ordered them

Robin looked over at Batgirl who was now walking toward him, "Alright, we'll be right over"

Batman ended patrol early that night, Robin accompanied Batgirl back to her apartment, something that had become a daily routine over the past 6 months that they had been dating.

"Well here we are" Robin said sitting on the windowsill to Barbara's bedroom as she walked out of her bathroom freshly changed into her pajamas

"Yup" she grinned walking toward him

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked

Barbara shrugged "I don't know maybe. I'm meeting my dad in the morning for breakfast because he's working an all-nighter tonight then I have some work at the library, when I get home he'll be at work again and after that its Monday so he wants to see me.' She explained

Dick nodded and slipped his mask off "Well until then…" he puckered his lips

Barbara laughed and stepped forward "Goodnight my handsome prince" she said taking his chin in her hands and kissing his lips

"Sleep well princess" he whispered when they separated

"I love you" she said ruffling his hair

Dick nodded "Ditto" he told her putting his mask back on. He leaned back and freefell for a moment before shooting off his grappling hook. Barbara looked out her bedroom window and watched him glide across the Gotham skyline.

Dick was woken up by a gentle shaking. He rolled over in his bed "Hmmm Bruce?" he mumbled confused as to why Bruce was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Why are you in my room?" he asked sitting up

"I have to tell you something" Bruce said with almost sympathy in his voice

Dick rose an eyebrow "What's wrong" he asked worried, Bruce was never like this

"You have to stay calm" Bruce told him resting a hand on his shoulder

Dick looked at him "Bruce, tell me"

Bruce took a deep breath "Barbara was in an accident"

It was in that moment that everything stopped Dick didn't hear anything else. The room around him began to spin.

He quickly stood up "W-what happened" he managed to stutter out as he slipped on a shirt

"She was on her way to breakfast with her dad, a car ran a red light and hit her. She's stable but…"

Dick didn't let him finish he had to see her. He grabbed his keys to his motorcycle and ran to the garage

Dick couldn't get through the streets of Gotham fast enough, he was going triple the speed limit finally after what felt like forever he arrived at the Gotham Memorial Hospital. He quickly parked his motorcycle in the first spot he found available and ran into the building

An elderly lady smiled at him from the front desk "Hello sweetie what can I help you with?" she asked kindly

"Barbara Gordon" was all Dick could get out

The lady typed into her computer "Ah yes, she is on the 8th floor of the ICU room number 253 it's on the left-hand side." She told him

Dick nodded "Thanks" he said quickly before running in the direction of the elevator

When he stepped onto the 8th floor he ran into Jim Gordon. "Commissioner is Babs still in 253?" he asked

Jim looked surprised yet worried to see him "Yes she's stable but there's something you should know, why don't you come with me to get coffee and I'll explain everything" he suggested resting a hand on Dicks back

Dick shook his head "Sorry sir I got to see her, I'm going crazy" he said dashing of before the commissioner could say another word

Dick finally made it to her room door he felt a small sense of relief in knowing she was on the other side of it.

He opened the door to see her in the hospital bed she had the bed slightly inclined and was wearing a hospital gown as she read a magazine

He quickly rushed into the room "Babs" he gasped

As soon as she set the magazine down to look at him he couldn't help himself he bent down next to the bed so that he was at eye level with her

"Let me look at you" he whispered. He noticed a gash on her temple with a few stitches already in place, she had a gash on her neck, along with purple bruises on her arms and cheeks her lip was also busted and slightly busted "You're a little beat up but your strong. I'm just so happy you're okay" he said letting out a sigh of relief he went to lean forward to kiss her lips but was stopped by Barbara pushing her hands against his chest

He looked at her, she looked extremely confused and almost frightened "What's wrong Babs?" he asked concerningly

Barbara continued to stare at him for a few seconds "Who are you?" she asked raising an eyebrow


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Dick stepped back and looked at Barbara "Babs what are you talking about, it me." he pointed to himself

Barbara shook her head "I'm sorry I don't know who you are"

Dick was extremely confused at this point

He saw Barbara direct her attention toward the doorway "Daddy, who is this?" she asked the commissioner who was standing in the doorway

Dick looked at him

"Can I speak to you outside for a moment" Jim asked pointing toward Dick

Dick nodded and followed him out of the room

"What's wrong with her" Dick asked immediately

He took a deep breath before answering "She hit her head" Jim told him

"You said she was okay" Dick said looking at him

Jim nodded "I know what I said, and she is okay. She has no life-threatening injuries, but she has amnesia. The doctors aren't sure to what extent"

Dick remained quiet taking in the information "So what are the doctors suggesting we do?" he asked

Jim rested a hand on Dicks shoulder "They don't want us to give her too much information at once, they want us to leave some things out to leave room for her to remember on her own" he explained

Dick eyed him "Meaning?"

Jim sighed "Look I know you two really like each other, but it may not be a good idea to tell her you're her boyfriend"

Dick shook his head "Comish, we don't just like each other. We were in love" he said softly looking down

Jim thought about the right thing to say, he didn't want to agree to the fact that his little girl was in love with a boy. They were 16 they didn't know what love was.

"Look son, I'll leave it to you to figure out how you want to reintroduce yourself to my daughter. Just please keep in mind she's at a sensitive spot right now." He said patting Dicks back "Why don't you go ahead back in there and talk to her again. I'll wait out here" Jim gestured to the door.

Dick nodded and headed back into the room.

"It's you again" Barbara said when he closed the door

Dick nodded and stepped toward her bed. He stopped and kept a little bit of a distance for her own comfort

"Yeah, it's me I'm sorry I was so rash earlier. I didn't know that you were umm" Dick said nervously

Barbara shook her head "It's okay, except I don't think I even caught your name"

"Oh, its Dick Grayson, Richard actually but everyone calls me Dick including you" he told her

Barbara nodded "And how do we know each other?" she asked tilting her head

Dick was quiet for a moment "We're friends, best friends actually ever since we were 8" he smiled thinking back

"Really, that's interesting" she said raising an eyebrow

Dick chuckled "Whys that"

Barbara rubbed her temples "Because I would think I'd remember someone I've known since I was 8"

Dick shook his head "Yeah, well don't worry Babs. I'll do my best to help you remember"

Barbara smiled "There's that name again. Why do you call me Babs?" she asked pushing herself up slightly

Dick smiled at her "It's kind of my personal nickname for you. I've called you that since the day we met" he informed her

Barbara nodded "Cool, I like it"

Dick laughed "That is the exact thing you said when I first called you it"

She smiled "Tell me something about us"

Dick took a seat in the chair next to the bed "Like what?" he asked

Barbara thought "How about the first time we met"

Dick nodded "Okay, well before I begin does the name Bruce Wayne ring a bell?" he asked not wanting her to be confused

She thought for a moment "It sounds a little familiar but doesn't really ring a bell"

Dick nodded glad he had asked "He is the richest man in Gotham, his parents were murdered right in front of him when he was a young child. Well when I was 8 the same thing happened to me." He began to tell her looking down

'Wow Dick I'm so sorry" she said sympathetically

Dick nodded "It's okay, that's a whole other story" he looked at her to make sure she was listening, to his delight she was and very earnestly for that matter

"Instead of me going into the system your dad figured it might be good if I went with someone who understood firsthand what I was going through. He spoke to Bruce and over the phone they made arrangements for Bruce to become a foster parent and for me to stay with him. Your dad was going to bring me to Wayne manor, but as he was driving he said we had to pick someone else up first" Dick began to explain

"Me?" Barbara guessed hoping she was right

Dick smiled and nodded "Bingo, you see your dad had you with a babysitter but because of everything with me your dad was working overtime and the sitter had to leave. So, we stopped at the apartment I had no clue at this point who he was going to get. I honestly didn't care, I was 8 and had just witnessed my parents murder. Then the door opens and there's this little red headed girl with pigtails looking at me sitting in the backseat. You climbed in and sat next to me, the first thing you said was 'Hi I'm Barbara' I met a lot of people that night but you were the first person who's first words to me weren't 'I'm sorry for your lose' and for some reason that made me smile. We talked the rest of the way to Wayne manor well at least you talked, I mainly listened. Then as I was getting out you said to me that everything was going to be okay, I smiled at you and said, 'Thank you Babs' you giggled and said" Dick said starting to fantasize at the flashback

"Cool I like it" Barbara cut in

Dick looked at her surprised

"You told me a little bit ago that I said that, remember?" she smiled

Dick grinned "Oh yeah I forgot"

Barbara shook her head "I thought I was supposed to be the one who doesn't remember" she teased

Dick laughed and they both looked at each other for a second till there was a knock on the door

"How are you two?" Jim asked stepping in

"Were fine daddy my friend Dick was just explaining to me how we first met" she told him

Jim looked at Dick who nodded his head silently telling him he had chosen not to tell Barbara they were dating

Jim nodded "Oh I like that story" he said with a smile "Unfortunately though visiting hours are almost over, I came to let Dick know and to tell you I'd see you in the morning" he bent down and gave Barbara a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Okay bye daddy" Barbara grinned "Dick are you coming to see me tomorrow?" she asked

"It's Monday, but I can try to come by after if you like" he offered

Barbara nodded "I'd like that"

"Okay then I'll be here" he grinned "Goodnight Babs" he said

"Goodnight Dick" she waved as Dick walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

After leaving the hospital Dick wasn't ready to go home. He felt his emotions beginning to rise and he wasn't going to let them get the better of him. He was Robin, his first round of training consisted of him learning to control his feelings. He decided to change and go to the cave. Figuring a good exercise might clear his mind.

When he arrived, he was met by Wally

"Hey man, where's BG?" He asked looking around

Robin sent him a glare and walked past him

Wally turned and looked at Artemis "What did I say?" He asked she sent him a shrug in response and the two followed him to the gym room.

"Rob what is up man?" Wally asked throwing his arms up

Robin began punching the punching bag with his bare hands

"She doesn't remember " he grumbled as he continued to hit the bag

"Who doesn't remember?" Artemis asked confused

Artemis and Wally were the only members on the team who knew both his and Batgirls real identities

He stopped for a moment and surveyed the room, making sure no other team members were present "Babs was in an accident this morning" He said softly his back still turned to them

Artemis gasped "Oh no is she okay?"

Robin nodded "She's going to be okay she just..." he stopped talking

Wally stepped forward "She just what?" He asked with concern

"She has amnesia" he said drawing back his fist "She doesn't remember Batgirl" he punched the bag

"Doesn't remember our friends" _punch_ "Or Bruce and Alfred" _punch_ "And she doesn't remember me" _punch_ "Ow" Robin hissed grabbing his hand, he had busted his knuckles blood began gushing from them making a stream down his hand.

Hearing the commotion Miss. Martian and Superboy entered the room

"Robin your bleeding" Mgann said rushing over to him

"I'm fine" he said holding his hand

She rested a hand on his back "Let me wrap it for you

Robin shook his head "I can do it myself" she said turning away and heading toward the med bay

Wally noticed Connor clenching his fists at Robin's attitude toward Mgann and quickly went to him

"Give him a break, he's dealing with some stuff right now" he told him

Mgann turned to them " Why is he so upset?" she asked

Artemis sighed "Due to personal reasons, Batgirl won't be able to be Batgirl for a little while" she explained briefly

Connor and Mgann knew that they couldn't ask any more questions due to the secret identity situation so they sadly looked toward the door of the med bay "Poor Robin" Mgann said sadly

Connor nodded "Yeah even I feel bad for the guy"

After school, the next day Dick made one stop then immediately went to the hospital

He stepped into Barbara's room to see her, she smiled when she saw him and grabbed the remote muting the tv

"Hey you came." 'she said

He grinned and stepped further into the room "Of course"

"Where's your dad?" He asked noticing he wasn't in the room

"He had to get to the station" she explained

Dick nodded knowing how busy the commissioners work kept him.

"What's in the bag?" She asked taking notice of the brown paper bag he had in his hand

"Just a little something" he said tossing the bag onto her bed and taking a seat in the chair

Barbara looked at him suspiciously before grabbing the bag she looked inside a smile formed on her face.

"Coffee cake my favorite!" She said happily

Dick nodded "Yeah I figured you'd want something sweet, considering hospital food doesn't have the best reputation"

She took a bite and threw her head back "This is so good! Where is it from.?"

He smiled "Alfred made it actually"

She looked at him "So he makes all your food and cleans?"

Dick nodded "But he's not just a butler he's family, we love him like a grandfather"

"We?" She asked raising an eyebrow

Dick nodded " You and Alfred are pretty close " he explained

She gave him an almost blank stare as she thought

"Want to see a picture of him?" He asked

Barbara smiled "Sure I'd like to see the face of the guy who makes these delicious treats" she grinned

Dick pulled out his phone "Let me see if I can find one" he said scrolling through the album

"Here we go, this was during Thanksgiving " he said handing his phone to her to look at

She grinned at the photo "He does look very grandfatherly" she commented

"I swear the manor and everything would fall apart without him" he watched her pinch the screen attempting to zoom and in and get a better look at the photo

She suddenly scrunched up her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side.

"What is it?" Dick asked standing up

"I accidentally swiped to the next photo" she said flashing him the phone

It was a picture of him and Barbara, they were in the commons area of Gotham Academy both wearing their matching uniforms. She was sitting on his lap her arm stretched out indicating that she was the one taking the picture a wide smile was on her face while Dick kissed her cheek.

Dick grabbed the phone and quickly slid it back into his back pocket

"We were just being goofy" he excused

"Oh gotcha" she said sitting back in the bed as if that was a perfect explanation

After a little bit of silence, she spoke up "We're pretty close friends, aren't we?" She asked

Dick nodded "About as close as two friends can be"

She smiled "So if I have any questions do you think you could answer them for me?" She asked

Dick nodded "Of course, but keep in mind the doctors want you to remember some things on your own" he pointed

She nodded her head "I know, it's just reassuring to know I have someone besides my dad to ask questions about things"

Dick didn't get to respond because at that time her doctor walked in

"Good afternoon Miss. Gordon, I see you have a visitor?" He said looking toward Dick

Barbara nodded "Yes doctor, this is my friend Dick Grayson"

The doctor stepped forward and shook his hand "Nice to meet you young man"

Dick nodded "Same to you sir"

He stepped back and examined Barbara chart

"Well miss Gordon I just got off the phone with your father, I'm pleased to tell you that as soon as he gets here you will be released to go home" he told her with a kind smile

Barbara grinned "Really! Thank you sir "

He nodded "A nurse will be by in a little bit to explain to you your medication but other than that your done here, let me know if there's anything else we can do for you"

"I sure will doctor" she said

As Barbara finished talking to the doctor Dicks phone buzzed he looked down at it, a text from Bruce

 **"I need you to come home. We need to go over plans for tonight since patrol will be different now"** it read

Dick sighed **"I'll be there in a few"**

He slid his phone back in his pocket and looked up to see that the doctor had left

"Is something wrong?" Barbara asked raising an eyebrow

He quickly shook his head "No Bruce just wants me to come home"

Barbara looked slightly disappointed "Oh okay"

Dick stood "But text me when you're up to visitors okay?"

She flashed him a smile and nodded


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day! I was feeling inspired and I'm trying to update my stories as much as possible before classes start back up again. Please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

The next day due to the request of commissioner Gordon they made an announcement on the school news about Barbara's condition. They tell everyone that she might not remember things and that they shouldn't push her to. They are asked to allow her to talk to them before speaking to her. Most students of Gotham academy come from decent upbringings and would follow these orders. Most being a strong word there were a few who wouldn't. Somehow word also gets around that Barbara and Dick aren't dating anymore due to her memory loss

He was sitting outside by himself during lunch under the tree Barbara and him always sat under. Dick leaned back and enjoyed the sun hitting his body the warmth making him feel good.

Suddenly the sun was blocked Dick opened his eyes and see a group of 3 girls standing in front of him grinning

"Umm hi their ladies, is there something I can help you with?" Dick asked pushing himself up

One of the girls smiles " Is it true your single!" She blurts out

Dick shakes his head "I wouldn't say that."

"But you aren't dating Barbara Gordon anymore" the second girl says

Dick nods his head "Technically but that's only because I can't say anything to her about it" he pointed out to them

The third girl shakes her head "That's not fair to you, you need to let her go"

Dick rolled his eyes "Please don't tell me what to do. Wait aren't you girl's freshman? What are you doing on the junior's side of the lunch area?" He asked hoping it would get the girls to leave they let out a nervous giggle and took off to their side of the field

Dick sighed and picked up his lunch trey heading toward the garbage can. The bell would ring soon and that would mean only 3 more hours of class

He decided to check his phone one more time before class started

He smiled after seeing he had received a message from Barbara _'There's my girl'_ he thought before opening the message

 **"Hey, my dad said you can come visit today"** it read

She had been home for 2 days now, luckily, he didn't have any team stuff today and Batman wouldn't need him till late tonight

 **"Okay I'll be by after school :)"**

Immediately she texted back **"Good, I'm so bored my dad won't let me leave and he's at work I'm confined to this dumb apartment"**

Dick chuckled **"Don't worry I'll be there by 3"** the bell rang and he headed to his next class, now school definitely couldn't get over fast enough

As soon as school got out Dick rushed to his car. He drove the familiar route to the Gordon apartment

When he arrived, he knocked on the door, normally he would head on in but considering the circumstances he thought it'd be best to knock.

He was met by Barbara a moment later

"Hey!" She smiled opening the door wider for him to step in.

She led him toward the kitchen "I'm bored, which is making me sleepy so I decided to make coffee, do you drink coffee? I guess I should have asked you that beforehand. Although you live in a mansion so you probably drink tea, right? I can look and see if we." She rambled before he cut her off

"Babs, I like coffee" he chuckled lightly and slid up on the bar stool "And Alfred is the tea drinker at the manor" he informed her

She smiled and pulled two mugs out of the cabinet she poured some coffee into both before turning to Dick "How do you take your coffee? No wait we're best friends I probably should know this, let me try and remember" she said eyeing him trying to figure out what type of coffee drinker her was. "3 creams and 2 sugars?" she asked

Dick chuckled "Close, its 2 creams and no sugar"

She made his cup and handed it to him "How was that remotely close to how you like your coffee" she asked as she prepared her cup

"Hey, you got the 2 part right" he pointed out "And you remember how you like coffee; 2 creams and 1 sugar" he nodded toward her cup that she began sipping out of

She smiled and hopped on the counter "So how was school" she asked

Dick smiled "It was okay, but it was boring without you there" he said looking up at her with his baby blue eyes

Barbara bit her lip _'Is he flirting with me?'_ she inwardly thought _'No he can't be we're just friends, but he does have some gorgeous eyes, I wonder if I noticed how pretty they were before the accident'_ she continued to think. She noticed Dick giving her an awkward glance and shook out of her train of thought

"Your back!" he smiled when he realized he had her attention again

She chuckled nervously "I'm sorry I kinda spaced out, what did you ask me?"

Dick smiled "I was wondering when you were coming back to school"

Barbara grinned at him "Tomorrow, I'm going in early so that the office administration can show me to my classes before everyone else shows up" she explained

He nodded "Want me to come with you?" he offered

She shook her head "I kind of think it's something I need to do on my own, but we can definitely meet up sometime during the day, right? Do we have any classes together?" she asked

Dick tilted his head "I don't know. Do we?" he asked trying to get her to remember

Barbara sighed but focused her thoughts knowing he was trying to help her. The more she pushed her brain to remember things the more her memories would come back "For some reason I think we have at least one together"

Dick nodded "Three actually, but your close"  
"Dick if you're going to help me remember your going to have to stop telling me I'm close when I was clearly wrong" she said with a smile

Dick grinned at her "But you are close you were only off by 2" he went to playfully point two fingers at her, accidently knocking his coffee over in the process. Spilling it all over his white button up shirt.

He quickly jumped up "Ouch hot" he gasped as he began unbuttoning his shirt

"I'll go see if my dad has a shirt you can borrow" Barbara said quickly jumping down and heading toward her dad's room.

Dick shrugged off his shirt the rest of the way, he held it out in front of him and looked at it seeing the large brown stain on the front of it "Alfred is going to kill me" he sighed tossing it on the counter

Barbara walked out of her dad's room not yet paying attention "Well I don't know what size you are but I found an extra-large and a large you can" she stopped talking and stood in place looking at Dicks bare back. At first seeing how broad and muscular he was for his age was what caught her off guard. But as she took in his newly exposed skin for the first time she noticed the multiple scars that decorated his back. Some looked like cut marks, others burns, then there were some that even looked like bullet holes.

"The large should be fine" Dick said bringing her out of a trance for the second time in 20 minutes

Barbara nodded "Oh of course" she said stepping forward and handing him the green GCPD T-shirt

She went to the sink to grab a rag to clean the remaining spilled coffee off the counter, while Dick slipped on the shirt

"Sorry about that" he apologized picking up the cup and setting it in the sink beside her

She shook her head "Oh its fine, if you want I can soak your shirt in some peroxide. It might help take the stain out, you know it's best to act as soon as the spill occurs that way you don't let the stain set in"

Dick nodded "That would be great" suddenly a wide grin spread on his face. "Babs how do you know that about stains?" he asked turning to face her

"Someone told me" she said shrugging

"Who told you, think about it. "he said resting a hand on her shoulder

Barbara closed her eyes and concentrated "I don't have a clear memory of when I was told or why, just a face is coming to mind. Was it. My grandma? No wait it wasn't her it was…Alfred!" she said excitedly seeing the image of the man whose picture Dick had shown her in the hospital

"Yes!" Dick cheered immediately wrapping her in an instinctive hug

Barbara giggled and pulled away from the hug "Relax, it wasn't even a full memory" she said not being one to be proud

Dick chuckled and shook his head "Yes but you remembered, it's definitely a start"

She nodded "I guess you're right, now let's get this shirt washed before its ruined" she said grabbing his shirt off the counter

As she passed him she noticed something, she had opted not to ask him right now about his scars on his skin but figured this question wouldn't be too personal "Can I ask you something?" she asked as she prepared the water for his shirt

Dick shrugged "I suppose"

After putting his shirt in the peroxide, she turned to look at him

"What happened to your hand" she asked pointing to his still bandaged knuckles

Dick looked down at them and bit his cheek thinking of a believable story quickly "After I left the hospital a few days ago I decided to go home and exercise, I couldn't find my gloves and stupid me decided it would be okay to hit the punching bag without any protection" he explained telling part of the truth

Barbara nodded "Your shirt should probably sit for a while, want to watch a movie? She suggested

Dick nodded 'Sounds good to me"

She smiled "Okay I'll get a snack, you pick out the move. Just nothing scary I don't like"

"Horror?" Dick said grinning already knowing that's what she was going to say

Barbara smiled and nodded her head, it was weird not remembering your best friend you didn't know what they did or didn't know about you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

As soon as Dick got to school the next day he went directly toward Barbara's locker knowing that's probably where she would be. He smiled when he saw her back and slowly crept toward her. He leaned over just to her ear

"Boo" he whispered

Barbara quickly turned around and smiled "Dick"

He grinned at her "How was finding your classes this morning?" he asked

She shrugged "I'm pretty sure I'll be able to find them" she said looking at the small map of the school that the office secretary had given her

Dick nodded "Well lucky for you we have, first hour together then we have 4th hour the one right before lunch and after that we have last hour together" he informed her

She nodded "Good, then you won't mind making sure I don't get lost?"

Dick chuckled "Not at all Gordon, so what are your dad's hours today?" he asked wondering if he would be home

She sighed "He dropped me off this morning, he's working a 12-hour shift today, 12pm to 12am. Which means I have to take the bus home, even though I apparently have my license I can't drive because I don't exactly remember learning how" she said

Dick nodded "Well I have an idea, wanna come back to the manor with me for a little while?"

Barbara was hesitant "I don't know, do I normally?" she asked

Dick nodded "Yeah, you've come to the manor after school at least once a week since we were 8"

She nodded "Okay then yes. I'll just text my dad and let him know" she said pulling out her phone

When school got out Dick and Barbara met up and he led her to his car

"A blue 1969 Chevy Camaro" she said as they approached the vehicle

Dick chuckled "You remember what this car is, but not me?" he teased trying to make the best of the situation as he opened the passenger side door for her

She nodded and slid in "Well it's not very common to see a teenager with a classic car" she grinned Dick shot her a smile back and shut the door

" _Well what we had isn't very common either"_ he thought to himself

As they walked up the walkway to the manor Barbara looked up at the large house in awe. _"This is where Dick lives, I'd get lost going to the bathroom"_ she thought

They stepped in and he immediately brought her to the kitchen "Hey Alfie look who I brought home" he said grinning at Barbara she smiled shyly

"Miss. Gordon I'm very pleased to see you" Alfred said cheerfully

Barbara nodded "You too, Alfred, right?" she asked recognizing him from the photos but wanting to make sure she was correct

He nodded "Is there anything I can get for you two"

Barbara was about to tell him no thank you, not wanting to be a burden but Dick beat her to answering

"Do you have any cookies?" he asked

Alfred looked at him "Master Dick, you know you don't need any sweets right now with your…Diet" he said suspiciously

" _What Diet from what I saw yesterday Dick definitely is as fit as any boy at our school"_ she thought

Dick shook his head "Please Alfred, for Barbara she needs to eat your cookies maybe it'll help bring back a memory" he pleaded

Alfred contemplated for a moment "I suppose you have a point Master Dick, it is a special occasion isn't it. I prepared a small batch this morning I'll bring them to you" he said walking toward the pantry

Dick leaned in close to Barbara "Just wait till you eat these cookies Babs they are your favorite" he grinned

Alfred brought a trey over to them along with 2 glasses of milk

Dick waited and watched her pick up a cookie.

She looked at him suspiciously as she held the cookie in her hand

"Go ahead and bite it I want to see your reaction." He said with a grin

Barbara let out a small chuckle and took a bite of the cookie

"Well?" Dick asked raising an eyebrow

Barbara smiled "These are amazing!" she threw her head back

Dick nodded "Told ya" he said taking a bite of a cookie

Bruce walking into the kitchen eyeing the plate and looking at Dick who shot him a nervous smile, his mouth still full of cookie

Bruce sighed and continued toward them "It's fine Dick, Alfred already told me he gave you these" he said picking up a cookie and taking a bite after dipping it in Dicks milk

"I'm guessing your Bruce Wayne?" Barbara spoke up

Bruce nodded "Yes, we were all so glad to hear that you were okay Barbara."

She smiled "Thank you, I just hope things start coming back to me"

Bruce picked up another cookie "I hope so too, well I have some work to do. Dick if you need me I'll be in the….downstairs office" he informed him

Dick nodded understanding that by downstairs he meant the Batcave

"So, what do we usually do when we hang out here?" Barbara asked once Bruce had left the room

" _Homework and make out"_ Dick thought "Usually we do homework. Then when we are done we'll usually do something fun" he said simply

Barbara looked toward him "Like what?" she questioned

Dick pressed his lips together "We change it up sometimes we watch a movie, or go swimming other times we exercise" he explained

She rose an eyebrow "Exercise?"

He nodded "Why do you think Alfred was hesitant about me eating cookies, you don't get guns like these from eating sugar" he joked flexing his arms

Barbara giggled

"But your fine you can eat anything and you'll still look amazing" Dick said batting his icy blue eyes at her

She gave a nervous smile feeling her stomach do flips.

"So, umm, what do you want to do?" she asked breaking her silence

Dick looked up in thought "Lets exercise" he led her to the gym

While they lifted weights and exercised Barbara wasn't surprised at how strong Dick was, he was very muscular. She was though surprised at how strong she was and at how well she knew how to use the gyms equipment. Since they had exercised before homework they did that after they finished.

Barbara glanced at the time "It's already almost 8pm, I should probably be heading home" she said closing her book

Dick nodded "Yeah, your probably right. Come on I'll take you" he said closing his book

They walked down the stairs and through the living room

"Heading home Miss. Gordon?" Alfred asked

Barbara nodded "Thank you for dinner Alfred it was delicious"

He smiled "Anytime Miss. Gordon, I hope to see you soon"

They went to the garage of the manor, Dick walked straight over to his motorcycle

"Is that what we are taking home?" she asked walking toward him

Dick swung his legs over the seat and sat down "Yup, it's a beautiful breezy night. Perfect for a ride"

She eyed the bike "Is it safe?" she questioned

Dick chuckled "Of course it's safe, come on" he patted the space behind him

Barbara hesitantly straddled the seat and sat awkwardly her hands hanging loosely at her sides

Dick reached behind him and grabbed her arms wrapping them around him "Hang on tight" he whispered before he revved up the engine

When the bike took off Barbara tightened her grip on Dicks waist and he smiled widely when she became comfortable enough to rest her head against his back as they drove through the streets of Gotham.

Dick walked her up to her apartment door. "Well here we are, home sweet home Gordon" Dick grinned

Barbara nodded "Thank you Dick" she said reaching up and wrapping him in a hug.

Dick immediately hugged her back, something that was natural to him

"It was nothing, like I said you come to the manor all the time after school" he shrugged

Barbara shook her head "Not just for this, ever since my accident you've been there for me. Even though I don't remember everything yet I really hope I do because I feel like you were really special to me" she said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

She jumped back quickly "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me."

Dick had a big goofy grin on his face "Its fine Babs" he said touching his cheek where her lips had just been.

"Really?" she asked

Dick nodded

"Alright then, goodnight Dick I'll see you at school tomorrow" she said opening the door to her apartment

Dick smiled "Goodnight Babs see you then" he watched her step into her apartment and shut the door. He stood there for another second before heading back to his motorcycle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Dick spun around in the office chair he was upside down his feet rested up the back rest of chair and his head hanging off the seat.

"I finished my homework" Barbara said from where she sat on his bed

He smiled and leaned his legs forward flipping over into a standing position "Good I was getting bored" he grinned "So what do you want to do now?" he asked walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm let's go swimming" she said jumping up

He nodded "Sounds good to me, you have a bathing suit here somewhere. Ask Alfred I'm sure he knows where it is"

She looked at him and smiled "You mean you don't know where it is?" she teased she didn't know why she felt so comfortable talking to him like this but it seemed so natural

Dick grinned "Would you rather I did know where your bikini was kept?" he wagged his eyebrows

Barbara blushed "I'll go ask Alfred" she smiled and walked toward the door

"And I'll go get dressed and meet you at the pool" he told her standing up

After she left he quickly changed into his swim trunks and made his way down to the pool.

He waited patiently in a deck chair until the glass French doors opened and Barbara stepped out

"You waited for me?" she asked pulling on the large t-shirt that she had put on over her bathing suit

He nodded "Of course what else would I do by myself in a pool?" he slipped off his shirt and ran jumping into the pool

She looked at him and smiled, when he resurfaced though she couldn't help but notice once again the scars that adorned his body

"Dick can I ask you something?" she asked

"You just did" he teased

She smiled at him "How did you get your scars?" she asked

Dick looked down at the scars on his chest. He didn't even think about covering them up "You know just life"

Barbara bit her lip 'Life doesn't give you scars like that…normally" she said

He smiled "When your me it does, some are from acrobatic injuries but then others just come from being the ward of Bruce Wayne you ughh you get kidnapped a lot." He said it wasn't a complete lie.

"Can I ask you another question?" she asked

He nodded thankful that it seemed as if she was changing the subject

"How'd I get these" she asked slipping off her shirt. She turned around and showed him her back where a couple scars were on her back

Dick didn't respond

"I know they aren't as impressive as yours but I don't know how I got them" she said

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands wrap around her pulling her into the water

"Dick!" she screeched

He laughed "You were taking too long to get in the water"

She rolled her eyes and splashed him "You still didn't answer my question"

Dick looked at her "You haven't said anything to your dad about them, have you?" he asked raising an eyebrow

She shook her head "No, should I?" she asked

Dick shrugged "Well being the police commissioner's daughter you get kidnapped a lot too. So it kinda bothers him when you get hurt because of who he is"

She nodded "Is that what these are from?" she asked

Dick shrugged again "I guess you could say that."

Barbara looked at him noticing the burn on his back again right near his shoulder bade something about it stood out. She reached out and touched it. There was a flash and a thought, something came to her mind but it confused her

"Are you okay?" she heard Dick say bringing her back to reality

She looked at him

Did you just have a memory?" he asked smiling

She shook her head but then nodded "I don't know, maybe. Honestly it didn't make much sense"

"Well what was it?" Dick grinned raising an eyebrow

"I don't know. I was lying on some sort of metal bed and Robin was holding himself over me. Then there was Joker and he was holding some sort of fire gun and he was blasting it on Robins back telling him to move away so he could get me. Robin was refusing. That's all I remember" she said

Dick looked slightly panicked yet slightly happy. That had happened a little over a year ago, not much longer after that she figured out he was Robin.

"You know who Robin and Joker are?" he asked unsure of how to respond to her memory

She nodded "Their stories are only all over the GCPD along with Batman" she explained

Dick nodded "Well the story you are explaining happened when you were 15, Joker kidnapped you he wanted to get back at your dad for locking up Harley Quinn. Robin protected you while Batman took him down" he explained

She smiled "Wow that's cool. I hope I get to meet him again someday, you know again so that I can remember knowing him."

Dick grinned "Maybe that will happen" he said as an idea came to mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so happy people are enjoying this story! Please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Barbara lay down in her bed. She reached over to her nightstand and checked the time. 12:30am

She sighed and flipped to the other side.

Then she thought she heard a tap on the window. But ignored it thinking she must be hearing things since her apartment was on the 5th floor. Then she heard it again "That is definitely something" she whispered to herself.

Her dad was working overnight so she was alone in the apartment. She slowly slid out of her bed and grabbed the pepper spray her father had given her for safety off her dresser.

She slowly walked toward the window keeping a finger on the spray then she pulled back the curtain.

She jumped and let out a small yelp

There on the fire escape sat Robin

He pointed down toward the window and mouthed "Open up"

She stepped forward and cautiously opened the window. Still keeping her finger on the spray

He stepped into her room and held his hands up "I come in peace" he said softly

She looked at him then set the pepper spray down

"Your Robin" she said looking at him

He nodded "I certainly hope so, otherwise this get up would be a little weird" he chuckled

She rose an eyebrow "Why does your voice sound funny?" She asked noticing how his voice sounded unusually deep with a vibration effect to it

"Voice modifier, Batman's orders. It adds to the whole secret identity" he explained

She bit her lip nervously "What brings you here?" She asked sitting on the edge of her bed

Robin made his way further into her room

"What a guy can't come visit the most beautiful maiden in all of Gotham?" he grinned at her and took a seat in her office chair

She smiled at him "It just seems kind of strange considering your supposed to be protecting the city with Batman" she pointed out

He shook his head "What Batman don't know won't hurt him, besides I heard you got hurt a little bit ago and wanted to see how you were holding up" he said spinning around in the chair

She shrugged "I'm feeling better my injuries are basically healed. I just have memory loss. The doctors say it should come back I'm really hoping it does"

He nodded "I do too."

She looked toward him and rose an eyebrow "Why is that? Don't tell me we have some sort of friendship to?" She asked sitting up straighter

Robin shrugged "You could say that but not exactly you" he said not so discreetly

She looked at him oddly "What does that mean?"

He sighed "Let's just say we know each other just not as Barbara" he said simply propping his feet up on her desk

"Okay" she said slowly

She looked him over, he was handsome that's for sure. He kind of looked familiar but he didn't necessarily ring a bell either

"So, Robin, what are you good at?" She asked

He smirked at her and she felt her heart skip a beat

"I'm good at making you smile" he said

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face

"See I did it" he grinned pointing

She let out a light laugh "I mean talent wise"

"I'm flexible which works to my advantage when fighting bad guys" he explained

She nodded "Can I see?" She asked

He nodded and got up he laid on the floor and lifted his leg straight up then bent them forward until his feet were resting on the top of his head

"An easy move, but you get the idea, right?" He asked grinning up at her

She laughed and nodded her head

Robin unfolded himself and hopped up on her bed sitting next to her

"You know my dad would kill be if I had a boy in my room let alone a Vigilant of the night" she said sending him a grin

Robin chuckled "Well I happen to know the commissioner is working overnight so I guess I'm in luck"

She laughed "You know your flirtier then I thought you'd be"

He tilted his head to the side "Really?"

She nodded and her eyes locked with his mask "You remind me of someone" she said slowly inching forward

Robin licked his lips "Really who?" He asked softly, leaning closer

When his communicator went off they both jumped apart

"Robin, I need you on the east side" Batman voice said

Robin sighed and pressed a button "Alright I'll be there" he looked back at Barbara a good space was now between them

"You were saying?" He asked

She looked at him "Shouldn't you be going?"

Robin shook his head "He can wait I really want to hear who I remind you of " he smirked

She was about to speak when they were interrupted again by his communicator "Robin Now!" Batman's voice boomed

Robin let out a groan "I better go" he said in defeat as he stood up

She followed him to the window "I'm sorry for cutting this visit short" he said opening the window

She shook her head "It's okay the fact that you visited me at all is a pleasure"

He set one foot out the window "Well maybe I'll sneak over another night if I can"

She nodded "I'll leave my window open "

"Until next time " he said saluting her as he leaned out the window and glided off into the night.

The next morning at school Barbara ran through the halls and jumped on Dicks back "Whoa! Someone is cheery this morning" he grinned

Barbara set her feet back to the ground and he turned to look at her

"Sorry it's just I remembered something!"

He looked at her "What did you remember?"

She bit her lip looking nervous "Last night Robin paid me a visit" she said

"Robin? No way!" He acted surprised

She nodded "Well he reminded me of someone" she said

He nodded "And who would that be?"

"You." She said pointing

Dick held a hand to his chest "Me?"

She nodded "Well yeah he's a little flirtier then you are but you both have dark hair, you're about the same height and your both charming"

Dick grinned at her "You think I'm charming?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head "Don't flatter yourself" she teased, for some reason she felt extremely open with him after her memory last night "Another thing I just realized is you both make the same facial expressions well minus the fact that I can't see his eyes, although I can't imagine them being prettier than yours" she mumbled the last part under her breath not thinking Dick would hear

He smirked "You think my eyes are pretty?"

She nodded "They're only the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. But getting back on subject after he left I was lying in bed and this memory comes back to me. We used to wrestle" she said rather loudly earning a few glances from passing students

Dick looked sheepish "Um wrestle. What do you mean by that?" if she was implying something her memory was wrong because they hadn't done that.

She swatted his shoulder "Not like that! I don't know what it was we were fighting back and forth and at one point I thought you were winning then I had these moves I don't know where they came from but I pinned you down and won!" She smiled

Dick grinned "You're talking about sparring!"

She nodded her head earnestly "Yes that's the word I was looking for!"

Dick picked her up and spun her around "You remembered "

Barbara giggled as he set her back on the ground

"Do you think we could spar in the manor gym after school? Maybe it'll bring back some memories?" She suggested

Dick nodded "Of course, that is a fantastic idea." he smiled down at her

She realized that they were still extremely close to each other. His forehead pressed against hers, her hands looped around his neck and his placed gently on her hips from when he had been holding her

She blushed and took a step back when the school bell rang "We better be getting to class" she excused shyly Dick nodded and followed her

]


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a while, please review and let me know what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

"Come on Dick stop going easy on me and fight me like you normally would" Barbara said as she threw a punch at Dick

He let out a chuckle as he ducked avoiding her blow "Alright Babs but don't cry to me when you get a boo-boo" he teased then a thought occurred to him "Wait how do you know I'm going easy on- oomph"

He hit the ground when Barbara kicked his feet out from under him. He looked up at Barbara straddling his waist. "With a body like that I know you can do better" Barbara said without thinking

Dick grinned up at her, realizing the position she was in on top of him. And what she had just said Barbara quickly pushed herself up "S-sorry" she stuttered

Thinking quickly Dick smirked and took her by surprise when he spun her around and pinned her on the ground beneath him "Who says I'm going easy on you?" he grinned down at her as he held her hands above her head

She smiled up at him "Dick Grayson you bad boy"

"Only for you Ms. Gordon" he said sending her a wink

Barbara squirmed under his grasp. Noting that she may be uncomfortable with the position he quickly jumped up and extended a hand to help her up.

Dick walked over to the cabinet where Alfred kept the "Sweat towels" he grabbed two "I think that's enough sparring for one day" he said as he tossed her a towel and wiped the sweat off his face with the other

Barbara nodded "That was a good workout"  
Dick smiled at her "Agreed, did it bring back any memories?"

Barbara shrugged "I'm not sure, there were no clear memories like I've been getting but at the same time it felt very familiar"

He nodded "Anything inparticular stand out?" he asked as he took a sip of water

Barbara lied and shook her head not wanting to tell him how natural the flirting felt

Dick shot her the grin that caused her heart to skip a beat "Well, tomorrow is another day, unfortunately though it's almost 5pm" he said point to the clock across the gym

Barbara jumped "Crap, I'm supposed to be home in 10 minutes! My dad is going to kill me" she said as she quickly gathered her belongings

Dick chuckled "Relax, Alfred can drive you there. He was trained by the same people who drive the president around, so he'll get you there quickly in one piece and on time"  
"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow

He grinned and shook his head "No, but it wouldn't surprise me if he was" he pointed a finger

Barbara laughed and walked toward him "See you later" she said spreading her arms out

Dick nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her in a hug he kissed her on the cheek quickly as they were pulling away

"Maybe we can hang out this weekend?" he suggested

Barbara nodded "Yeah I'll text you" she said shyly as she touched the spot on her face where his lips had been

: - :-: _: _: - :

An hour later Robin found himself running into Mount Justice.

"Hello Robin!" Mgann greeted when he entered the kitchen

"Is Wally here?" he asked immediately placing his hands on the kitchen counter

He heard a noise that sounded like a growl and looked over to see Superboy glaring at him

"Sorry, hello Ms. M, how are you?" Robin said politely

She smiled "I'm great just making some dinner, and Wally is in his room upstairs" she pointed

Robin nodded "Thanks, and I can't wait to taste what you made" he grinned as he rushed up the stairs

When he reached Kid Flash's room he quickly opened the door to reveal Wally sitting in his office chair with Artemis sitting in his lap kissing. When they heard the door open they quickly pulled apart.

"Dude, Artemis is in here!" Wally spat

Robin nodded walked further into his room locking the door behind him. He slipped off his mask and set it on the dresser "It's okay she can hear this too" he said since Artemis had figured out his and Barbara's identity's 8 months ago.

Wally rolled his eyes as Artemis blushed and slid off his lap

"Barbara is starting to remember" he said happily

Wally's mood instantly changed, and he smiled at his friend "Dude that's awesome. She remembers that you two were dating?"

Dick shook his head "No, but she was kind of flirting with me while we were sparring a few hours ago"

Artemis rose an eyebrow at him "You were sparring with a girl who has amnesia?"

Dick shrugged "She suggested it"  
Wally let out a small chuckle "Only a true member of the Batfamily would suggest sparing after getting hit by a car"

"She actually was really good, not as good as she usually is. But considering she doesn't remember any of her Batgirl training she was amazing." He said

"That's great dude" Wally grinned

Artemis nodded "Yeah it won't be long now, and she'll start remembering Batgirl stuff"  
Dicks face brightened "That's it guys, I've mainly been focusing on her remembering Barbara Gordon stuff, but what if I helped her remember Batgirl stuff? He jumped up

"Umm, are you sure that's a good idea?" Artemis rose a finger

Dick nodded "Of course, she loved being Batgirl and I think I know just the right person to help jog her memory" he said as he slipped his mask back on and walked out of the bedroom

:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_ :_:_:

Robin landed on the window sill of the Gordon apartment in front of the window that lead to Barbara Gordon's bedroom. He gave the window a light tap and hoped she was awake. It was nearly 2 am, he was hoping to sneak away and visit her earlier, but he got busy with his duties helping protect Gotham and with one less person helping that meant double duty for him and Batman. To his delight Barbara appeared as she pulled back the curtains and smiled at him

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the window

Robin shrugged "Thought I'd come by and visit. Which might I add why are you awake so late? Don't girls as pretty as you say beauty rest is key?" he joked

Barbara blushed as she moved and sat on her bed "Ever since my accident I haven't been able to sleep. I don't know why it's like my body is used to staying up till the wee hours of the morning." She explained moving her laptop aside and patting the space next to her inviting him to sit

"Did you mention it to your doctor?" Robin asked as he sat down, interested but also knowing the real reason why she couldn't sleep

Barbara nodded "He says that isn't usually a side effect, but anything is possible. The weird part is I can fall asleep at 3 am then wake up at 6am to get ready for school and feel 100% well rested. Almost like my body has been trained for minimal amounts of sleep"

Robin nodded "That is weird" he lied, knowing full well she had gone through the same training he had

After a moment of quiet he looked at her "Do you want to see Gotham at night?" he asked randomly

She turned and met his masked eyes "What?"

"Well I can take you for a ride on my grappling hook, we can go around Gotham. I'm telling you the view is beautiful. Who knows maybe the fresh air will help make you sleepy" he suggested pulling the grappling hook out of his utility belt. He walked across the room and back toward the open window

Barbara stood up and walked toward him, as he shot off the hook connecting it to a nearby building. "So, what do you say? I promise you'll be safe and I'll have you back before your dad gets home from his shift" he said extending a hand

Barbara hesitantly nodded before taking his hand "Yes" she said softly. Once her hand was securely in his he pulled her close to him

"Hang on tight" he whispered in her ear. Before pulling them both out the window and to the city below.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

"Miss. Gordon, I didn't know we were expecting you this morning" Alfred said opening the front door to the mansion

Barbara smiled and stepped into the manor "I wasn't planning to, but I wanted to tell Dick something, is it okay if I go see him?" she asked

Alfred nodded "I don't see why not, he's upstairs in his bedroom"

Barbara smiled and began running up the stairs "But remember , keep the door open" he yelled after her

Barbara slowly opened Dick's bedroom door and peered inside at his sleeping form. In what felt like 3 quick struts she made her way across his room and pounced onto his bed, landing on his bare chest

"Ooof" Dick let out as his eyes slowly opened

"Babs?" he said softly looking up at her. "What are you doing in my room?"

She smiled "I wanted to tell you something"

Dick tilted his head "And it couldn't wait till later? How do you know I'm not naked under here?"

She looked down where the blanket was covering his waist "Are you?"

He grinned at her and shook his head "No, but I might have been"

Barbara let out a nervous laugh and moved off him, he pushed himself up into a sitting position

"So what was so important that you had to come over here and talk to me?" He asked as he sat up straighter in his bed "

She smiled " Well Robin came over last night" she let out a blissful sigh

"Oh really?" Dick grinned

Barbara nodded "He took me for a ride around the city. And it made me realize something!"

A wide grin spread across Dicks face. Was this going where he hoped it was

"Robin reminds me of you" she pointed "And I've been having this attraction to you, but I think it was because I must have had a thing for Robin"

Dick's smile dropped "Wait what, are you telling me you were starting to have a crush on me until last night when you hung out with Robin and you realized he's the one you have a crush on"

Barbara bit her lip and nodded

"So, do you have any memories of being with Robin before last night?" Dick rose an eyebrow

Barbara shrugged " I don't know, should I? I mean at one point he was showing me all the gadgets in his utility belt while we were sitting on a rooftop and I knew what most of them where before he explained it"

Dick couldn't help but smile thinking back on what she was referring to. "Why don't I get dressed and you can tell me all about your thrilling night with the boy wonder?" He grinned

Barbara smiled at him "Okay!"

Dick looked at her "But cover your eyes this isn't a sight for a lady"

She looked at him oddly but obeyed

Dick threw off his covers and got out of bed. He began searching for a pair of shorts when he heard a light giggle

He turned to see Barbara peaking at him from behind her fingers "Robin boxers?" She pointed laughing

Dick looked down at his boxer briefs which consisted of the front looking like his robin suit and the back had a little yellow cap attached

Dick rolled his eyes and smiled at her "They were a gift" _from you_ he wanted to add. He placed his hands on the bed and leaned forward "Besides Robin is pretty cool." He said softly as his face was close to hers

Noticing how close they were Dick took a step back "But now that you know what boxers I'm wearing I have to change them" he teased

Barbara smiled and got out of his bed, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her

Dick let out a sigh before getting dressed

* * *

"Wait so let me get this straight, in the process of trying to get your girlfriend to remember. She was starting to have a crush on you...the real you. But then your vigilant alter ego stole her away from you" Wally said through laughter

Dick nodded "Pretty much sums it up"

Wally continued to laugh "Dude, that would only happen to you"

Dick nodded "I know"

"So, what are you going to do?" Artemis asked

Dick shrugged "Any suggestions?"

"I have one, remember how jealous you told me she got when she saw you talking to me on my first day of school. And how it basically made her realize her feelings for you?" Artemis said

Dick nodded

"Here's the plan" she grinned leaning forward

* * *

On Monday Barbara saw Dick from the distance in the school courtyard as she made her way toward him she noticed he was talking to a girl with long blonde hair. She stood by one of the school's large pillars and waited. Emotions running through her _Who was this girl, was she Dick's girlfriend. Did Dick have a girlfriend? If he did she hadn't heard anything about her. Come on Barbara think._ She thought to herself. Dick walked away from the girl and toward her

"Hey Babs" he grinned

"Dick, what was that?" She asked narrowing her eyes

Dick chuckled "Nothing Barbara she's just a friend "

Barbara watched as the blonde girl seemed to be looking at them through the corner of her eye

"Do I know her? She looks familiar" she asked

Dick grinned "Maybe"

She looked at him "I'm getting serious Dejavu right now"

He smiled at her " Let's go talk to her then" he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward their friend

Dick smiled as they approached Artemis with Barbara protesting close behind

"Artemis! Barbara wants to talk to you" Dick grinned

Artemis turned to them and smiled "Oh hi Barbara"

Barbara looked at her for a moment then smiled "Artemis, we're friends. All of us. And you have a boyfriend ummm" she grabbed her head

"Come on Babs you can do it" Dick encouraged

"Wally!" she grinned

"Yes!" Artemis smiled

Barbara looked up in thought "And are you also." She leaned forward and whispered in Artemis' ear

A wide grin spread on Artemis' face "You remember that!" No way"

"So, I'm right you are?" Barbara asked

Artemis nodded her head quickly

"Remember what? What did you remember?" Dick jumped in quickly

Barbara looked toward Artemis "Does he know?" she asked

Artemis nodded her head, Barbara grabbed Dick and pulled his ear close to her mouth "She's Green Arrows protégé Artemis and her boyfriend is The Flash's protégé Kid Flash"

Dick pulled away and smiled at her "Babs! You remembered!" he picked her up and spun her around then a thought occurred to him. He set her down "Did you remember anything else?"

She looked at him and tilted her head "About?"

Dick shrugged "I don't know, Batman or any of his protégés?"

Barbara thought for a moment "I don't think so, I still have a crush on Robin if that's what you're asking. Wait Artemis, do you know Robin?" she asked

Artemis smiled and nodded "Yup, we're pretty good friends"  
Barbara grinned "Let me tell you what happened to me the other night" she smiled grabbing her wrist and walking away.

Dick stood there dumbfounded "You have got to be kidding me" he mumbled under his breath


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

"How cool is it that we know super heroes" Barbara sighed as she threw herself back on her bed

Dick gave a fake smile and sat in a chair across from her bed "The coolest"

Barbara smiled and sat up chris-crossing her legs and holding a stuffed animal Robin bird in her lap

Dick smiled at it remembering how he had won it for her at the fair about 2 months after they started dating. The fact that nobody else got the joke made it special

"I bet it's been hard for you not to tell me that we're friends with super heroes "

Dick nodded "Oh you have no idea"

She let out a light "You know, the only thing that would-be cooler is if you were a hero"

Dick stood up and sat down next to her "I could be a hero" he grinned

Barbara smiled "No you couldn't you don't have any powers"

He shook his head "Robin doesn't have any powers" he pointed

Barbara rolled her eyes "True, but Robin is agile and limber"

Dick teased her by flashing a mock offended look "I grew up in the circus, I'm a 5th Generation acrobat. Baby I can bend in ways you can't even imagine"

Barbara Bit her lip and looked him over "I still can't-"

She was cut off when the bedroom door swung open to reveal her father

"This door stays open, you know the rules Grayson" he pointed

Dick looked at him and nodded "Yes sir, I'm sorry"

Jim nodded "It's okay, I'll be in the living room" he said walking away

Barbara looked at Dick who looked slightly anxious

"So, what were you going to say?" Dick asked relaxing again

Barbara shook her head "I still can't see you being my hero."

" _Your_ hero?" Dick caught her wording, he knew she meant she couldn't see him being Robin, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease her

Barbara blushed "You know what I meant" she defended

"I can be your hero baby" Dick sang

Barbara laughed "Dick stop"

He crawled toward her on the bed "I can kiss away the pain" he continued to sing

Barbara continued to laugh as he crawled toward her and she scooted backward

"You can take my breath away" he sang softly as he cornered her against her headboard. He pressed their foreheads together

Barbara stared into his Blue eyes and felt her heart begin to race

They silently looked at each other slowly feeling themselves leaning closer together when they heard a voice from down the hall

"Grayson, I'd much rather hear the sound of your singing then silence" Jim Gordon shouted

Dick flopped back on Barbara's bed burring his head in his hands "I completely forgot your dad could hear us" He started laughing at himself "He heard me singing"

Barbara laughed too "Well if it helps at all you're a great singer" she pointed

Dick took his hands away from his face and rolled to his side to look at her beside him "Well thank you"

She smiled "You kind of sound like Jessie McCartney" she said propping herself up on her elbow

Dick teasingly rolled his eyes "Well the compliment was great while it lasted "he said pushing himself up into a seated position

Barbara copied his action and sat up "Jessie McCartney is a good singer" she pointed

He shot her a grin "If you say so"

* * *

That night Dick decided that Robin needed to go visit Barbara, he tapped on her window only for her to open it a second later. She opened the window and he crawled in

"What are you doing here?" Barbara whispered, "My dad's home tonight"

Robin grinned at her "What can I say I like to live on the edge of danger"

She grinned at him and sat on the edge of her bed "And here I thought you were a good boy"

Dick hated how she was flirtier with Robin then she was with Dick Grayson but at the same time since they were technically the same person he figured he'd play along

"I'm only a bad boy for you " he smirked

Barbara didn't say anything back, instead she looked at him for a long while

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked

Barbara smiled and shook her head like he had taken her out of a trance "No. it's just I was thinking of something"

Robin tilted his head to the side "A memory?" he asked

Barbara shrugged "I don't know, but you were in it"

He smiled and moved to stand in front of her "I was?"

Barbara nodded "It was night, we were on a roof alone…. you ummm kissed me" she said shyly "Then you said that same thing except you didn't call me Miss. Gordon"

He tilted his head "What did I call you?" he asked

She was quiet "Batgirl" she whispered almost to herself

"What was that?" Robin asked having heard her but wanting her to sound surer about it

"Batgirl" she said more loudly "I was Batgirl!" she said more excitedly jumping up

"But if I'm Batgirl, then who are you and who is Batman?" she asked

Robin looked at her "I don't know ? Who am I? "he grinned

Barbara rolled her eyes "My best friend doe's that to me all the time. It's so annoying." She walked around him "If only you didn't have that voice modifier on then I might be able to recognize your voice"

"Sorry, Batman's rules "he told her walking back toward the window "Speaking of the Dark Knight, I better get going before he starts tracking me down. Wouldn't want him knocking on your front door" he teased

Barbara smiled and followed him to the window "Wait a second"

He turned to look at her

"So, I was right? I was Batgirl? Cause that would explain a lot" she asked for confirmation

Robin grinned and nodded "Yes you were Batgirl, and no your dad doesn't know. But don't get any ideas about going out into the city. You still need to heal, and Batman probably won't want you back out till you have more memories"

She nodded "So, the kissing thing happened too?" she asked hugging herself nervously

He nodded "Yes"

She took a deep breath "Can I kiss you again? Maybe it'll help with memories"

Dick bit his lip "If you want to"

She nodded and stepped forward

Robin leaned forward and pecked her lips

When he pulled back he smiled at her

"Well? Did it jog your memory at all" he asked?

Barbara shyly shook her head "No, but thanks for trying"

He smirked "If that's what I have to do to help feel free to call me anytime"

She shot him a grin

"I better get going" he said shooting off his grappling hook "See ya" he waved before jumping out the window and gliding off into the night

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you remember being Batgirl and you kissed Robin all in one night?" Artemis asked as he and Barbara walked the hall of Gotham Academy before school. She already knew all this after Robin came to the cave and explained everything that had happened late last night

Barbara nodded "Yeah, does Dick know I'm Batgirl?" she asked

Artemis smiled "Yeah he doe's"

"So, I guess that's how he knows you and Kid Flash through me?" Barbara asked

Artemis shrugged "I guess you could say that"  
They walked a little further and met Dick at his locker

"So, Dick did you hear, Barb had a make out session with a certain Boy Wonder last night" Artemis teased

"It wasn't a make out session it was a peck" Dick quickly defended

"Yeah Arty it was just a peck." Barbara agreed, until she realized something "Wait Dick I haven't told you about this yet. How do you know it was just a peck?" she asked pointing a finger

Dick bit his cheek nervously "I ummm, just assumed. You know Robin doesn't seem like the type to just go into girls' bedrooms and make out with them"

Barbara nodded accepting his excuse "Yeah, he's not" she smiled "I also remembered something else" she grinned standing on her tip toes so that she could reach Dick's ear "I was Batgirl" she whispered

He smiled "You remember that!" he grinned embracing her in a tight hug

She nodded "I do!"

He pulled back "Do you remember anything else?"

Barbara shook her head "No, but I feel like I've remembered just about everything there's just a few gaps left. Like our whole friendship up until the day I was at the hospital and now my days as Batgirl and who Batman and Robin are."

Dick glanced over at Artemis who was sending him a secretive smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally, back** with **another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this. I don't have much experience writing Zatanna but I didn't want to make her a mean jealous person like she is written in** a lot **of the other stories that don't ship Chalant even though I don't. Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Bruce walked down the hall of the manor as he fixed the cuff links of his suit. He had a late afternoon meeting at Wayne enterprises that he had to get to. He stopped short though when he heard voices coming from Dicks cracked bedroom door.

"It's big isn't it?" he heard Dick's voice ask

"Yeah, just a little bit" Barbara replied

"Would it feel better if I go slow?" Dick's voice questioned

Quickly Barbara replied "No, go fast. I'll feel better faster"

"Okay, here I go"

Quickly Bruce swung the door open to reveal Barbara and Dick sitting on the bed. Dick with a pair of tweezers in one hand and Barbara's wrist in the other

"Got it!" he said proudly as he held a splinter between the tweezers

They both turned to look at Bruce "Oh hey Bruce" Dick said with a grin

Bruce looked at them "What's going on in here?" he questioned

"When Dick and I were in the garden earlier I somehow got a splinter in my wrist. Dick got it out "Barbara explained

Dick let out a cackle "Yeah, Bruce what did you think we were doing?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Dick, knowing that his ward had been trolling him. "Nothing, I have a meeting I'll be back in a bit," he said before walking out of the room

Dick looked at Barbara and smiled she gave him a suspicious smirk

"What?" he asked his smile never dropping

Barbara shook her head "You little troll, you encouraged that conversation because you knew that Bruce was listening"

Dick chuckled "Maybe" he winked

Barbara threw a pillow at him and he darted it with ease

She went to swat him, but once again he avoided her by jumping up

"Man, your good," she said as she jumped up. Only to find that in the second she had turned her attention away from him he had somehow disappeared "Dick? "Suddenly she was tackled to the floor.

She looked up to see Dick hovering over her "You have no idea" he teased

Without thinking Barbara kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to fall on the ground next to her.

He looked over at her "How'd I do that?" she questioned surprised at her actions

He smirked at her and opened his mouth

"Don't you dare say Why do you think you can do it" she pointed

Dick chuckled "Fine I won't," he said shifting his body, so he was a little more comfortable

They lied side by side in silence "What are you thinking?" he whispered

Barbara shook her head "Nothing"

He looked at her "Your thinking about something" he said softly

She shook her head again "Just, I can't shake this feeling

On instinct, Dick reached out and brushed a stray hair from her face "What feeling?"

Barbara bit her lip then quickly shook her head as if she was trying to resist something "I should get going" she rolled over and stood back up

Dick followed standing up as well "Well let me walk you home"

Barbara shook her head "No it's fine, I'm going to Artemis' house. We have an assignment to work on"

* * *

As soon as she left Dick went to the Zeta tubes to go to the cave

He was hoping that Wally would be there or perhaps Mgann, he just needed to vent. But to his disappointment, the cave was relatively empty

He sat back on the couch letting out a groan

"Hey cutie" he heard a voice say

He turned to see Zatanna walking toward him

They had dated for when he was 14 and she was 17 and broke up last year. Mainly because after Barbara joined the team Zatanna started getting jealous. Accusing him of cheating on her when at the time he and Babs were just friends. It had kind of put a damper on his and Zees friendship

"Hi," Dick said not looking at her

She moved and sat next to him

"I hear you and BG are in a tough spot," she said resting a hand on his thigh

Dick looked at her hand for a moment before removing it from his leg and placing it back in her lap "I'm not in the mood Zee" he grumbled

Zatanna looked at him for a moment, slightly surprised. She had never seen him like this before

"I'm sorry," she said causing him to look at her

"About Batgirls head injury and everything. But look on the bright side the outcome could have been a lot worse" she explained

Dick nodded "I know, and I try to tell myself that but it's not fair" he threw his head back "God I feel so selfish for saying that out loud"

Zatanna sucked in her bottom lip as she watched how upset he seemed "You really care about her, don't you?" she asked tilting her head to the side

Dick looked toward her "Zee when we were together I was very happy, and I cared a lot about you, I still do" he looked down at his fingers "But when I'm with BG it consumes me. Even if we weren't dating she is my best friend. And if I'm being honest she is my biggest weakness. All I want to do is touch her, kiss her, hold and cuddle her. Do you know how hard it is for me not to flirt with her?"

Zatanna sent him a soft smile and rolled her eyes "I can imagine, you did it while we were still together"

Dick looked at her and twitched his lip "I know, I didn't realize I was even doing it at the time. I'm really sorry about that"

She smiled at him "It's okay, I just hope I find someone who looks at me the way you look at Batgirl"

Dick shot her a grin "You will, you deserve it. I just hope Barbara would remember how I feel about her"

Zatanna shrugged "Then let her know"

Dick shook his head "We aren't supposed to tell her, something about walls in her brain and having her remember things on her own"

"How'd you do it the first time?" she asked

Dick chuckled "We flirted like crazy until one of us finally broke"

Zatanna flashed him a smile "Then go get your flirt on Boy Wonder and win your girl back, nobody ever said you couldn't just go out with her again just because she doesn't remember dating you before" she patted him on the back

Dick stood up and turned to her "Thanks, Zee, I really needed a pep talk

She stood too "Not a problem" he gave her a quick hug before leaving the cave.

Tomorrow at school he was going to turn the Grayson charm onto Barbara at full force


End file.
